A Snowy Rose
by 13Eclipse37
Summary: Weiss want to lead her anti-social life in peace until a nuisance arrive.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyo, I have an idea for a White Rose fic so hopefully, I will do well the romance thing will be new to me. This chapter will be shorter due to it being prologue-y. Also this will be a whole new look on Weiss. She won't be too uptight and a cough* bitch cough*. I've also wanted to do a RWBY high school story, because there aren't many out there (cough* ****AmbidextrousLion update it cough*)**** ENJOY :) **

**Chapter 1: A Roses Bloom **

It was the beginning of a new year at Beacon High, and Weiss wanted it to be like every other year she's had at Beacon. She was going to sit in the corner, be quiet and get straight A's like always, but she was about to see how she wouldn't be so lucky this year.

Weiss was the first one to her first period class. The snowy haired girl sat in the back right corner of the class and just waited for it to begin. Class started not too long after, like every other teacher in the first day of school he introduced himself and said some things about the class.

But something caught Weiss's attention. Mr. Port had an extra announcement. "Today we have a special student that will be attending our class. Please introduce yourself," announced Port in his booming voice.

"Um, h-hi I'm Ruby Rose and I, uh, skipped a few years, so y-yeah hi," said the new girl nervously.

"Miss Rose take a seat please, so we may start the class," said Port.

"God, please don't let her pick any seats close to me," Weiss thought to herself.

Like some force was against her Ruby picked the seat right next her, there were tons of empty seats in the class, but Ruby had to pick that one. Weiss groaned slightly under her breath.

"Hi, um, I'm Ruby," she introduced herself, even though she just did a few moments ago.

"I'm Weiss," she said plainly.

"Hope we can be friends, 'cause you know we sit next to each other and have the same class and um you know," Ruby rambled on.

Weiss didn't say anything she just tried to focus on what Mr. Port was talking about. The wintery girl realized that was very socially awkward. So her worries loosened slightly seeing that the red-themed girl couldn't really carry on a conversation. People were exceptionally quiet and because of that Port finished his lesson a bit early and gave the class some free time. Weiss just wanted to sit in silence and get some writing done. She wanted to be author and so to start off her career she started to write fan fictions.

As her ideas were coming along she was interrupted by Ruby. "W-Weiss, I know you don't like to talk much, but I skipped a few years so I don't know my way around these parts of the hallways," the short haired girl said quietly almost in a scared voice, as she gave Weiss her schedule.

When Weiss looked at it she grew wide eyed as she saw it was identical as hers. She just wanted to bash her head against the desk, wanting to end it now as she had to deal with Ruby in every class for the rest of the year.

Weiss let out a sigh. "Just follow me, because fortunately for _you_ our schedules are identical."

"Really!? Oh my god Weiss were going to be the bestest of friends," Ruby shouted in glee as she got up and hugged Weiss. Weiss's heart fluttered and she blushed. "Oh sorry," Ruby apologized as she let go of Weiss.

"I-It's fine, j-just don't do it again," Weiss stuttered, her heart was still racing. She tried to hide her blush on her abnormally pale skin. Weiss regained her composure and the bell rang. Weiss gathered her stuff and waited for Ruby to do the same.

Just as she left the class Ruby was grabbed a bear hug by a girl with a golden mane. "Hey baby sis! How was your first day, and who's your friend," said the golden haired girl.

"Yang! Let me go, and the day just started," Ruby whined.

"I'm Weiss and I'm not really her friend," Weiss responded for herself.

"Whoa, when did you befriend a princess. I'm Yang by the way. Ruby's older sister," she said in an energetic voice.

"Ruby if you don't want to be late to our next class I think we should leave," she said wanting to continue her anti-social life, with now an exception of Ruby.

Weiss and Ruby were on their way to third period, which was home education. They walked in silence, but Wiess saw from the corner of her eye that Ruby wanted to break the silence. While she ignored the red haired girl she was thinking about why she felt so warm and fuzzy inside when Ruby had hugged her.

"Hey Weiss, what exactly is our third period?" Ruby asked sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry it's home education. You know, like cooking and stuff like that," replied the snake flake of a girl. Ruby also smiled at the more sincere of reply from her new found friend. While walking a few more steps Weiss kept asking herself why she was being so normal and nice with the nuisance that was Ruby Rose.

The two girls entered the class with a few minutes to spare. The teacher didn't waste any time with long introductions, and told them to get to the cooking stations. To Weiss's surprise her and Ruby weren't paired together. She questioned why it made her heart ache. The class went on, and towards the end of it the chocolate chips cookies they had bake were done.

In what looked like a sprint Ruby dashed over to Weiss so she could taste her cookies. "Soooo, whatcha think?" Ruby asked loads of enthusiasm. Weiss's heart melted in her chest as she ate she sweets, and she asked herself once again why her heart fluttered every time she interacted with this annoying girl.

From behind Ruby a cloud of thick black smoke emanated from Ruby's oven. The smoke detector went off and the oven burst into flames. Somehow a wash cloth fell into fire on the oven and set ablaze. This is when she remember that Ruby was an inconvenience to her life.

"RUBY, YOU DUNCE!" Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs.

**A/N: This one was shorter than usual because it's the first chapter, and I want to see if it gets a decent response (I'm new and my stories aren't out there). I dont really know how to split the time for both my stories, so I will see how that goes down. FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW. Bye :)**

AmbidextrousLion was here, my homie gs


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyo. Seeing how this got such a good response I will update Snowy Rose more and do CRIS on the side (This is more fun in my opinion). For people who asked why Weiss likes Ruby already haven't you ever heard of love at first sight? This doesn't mean Weiss will admit it though, so calm down most of this is planned out. ENJOY! :) **

**Chapter 2: It Hasn't Even Been One Day **

Weiss headed to lunch and Ruby followed her silently after Wiess snapped at her for her little cooking mishap. The white themed girl was ignoring her for her stupidity, but more importantly Weiss was ignoring her because if Ruby spoke she would have an urge to console her for some reason. The thought made Weiss kind of sick.

"Ruby, head to the cafeteria and save me a seat. I assume you will sit with your beast of a sister. I'm going to head to the restroom," Weiss told Ruby breaking the silence. Ruby grinned happily and headed to the cafeteria.

Weiss stared at herself in the bathroom mirror and tried to suppress her thoughts of Ruby. "Weiss, get it together. Why do you feel this way over that- that little brat?" she whispered to herself. She quickly splashed water on her face, dried off, and headed to the cafeteria.

"Weiss over here!" Ruby yelled across the cafeteria. Weiss glared at her for drawing so much attention. She soon got her lunch and sat down next to Ruby and diagonally from Yang.

"So, princess, has my baby sis been a good girl so far?" asked Yang.

"First off, I'm not a princess, and secondly, she's been a hazard to my health and the health of many others," complained Weiss.

"Ouch," is all what Yang said, not really concerned.

"I may have caused a small fire," Ruby said sheepishly.

"You're lucky the whole school didn't evacuate," Weiss slightly snapped at.

"Oh my widdle Wuby was always a little klutz," Yang said in a baby voice, pinching Ruby's cheeks. Weiss just rolled her eyes and Ruby was fighting to get away.

The rest of lunch was a disaster in Weiss's eyes. She just watched the two sisters be idiots. They just were throwing food around and had an incomprehensible conversation as they talked with their mouths full. The bell rang and Weiss stood up and walked away speeding up to get away from Ruby.

Halfway to the door something made her stop. A thought quickly crossed her mind, you_ forgot Ruby, stop!_ The thought was so fast that she didn't even notice. Ruby soon caught up.

"So what's next on the agenda," the red haired girl asked.

"We have Calculus next, so try not to be too annoying," Weiss responded.

"Uggh, I hate math," the younger girl groaned.

"Weiss, you're gonna help me right?" Ruby asked her as she was centimeters away from the older girl's face.

"A-ah, um, sure," Weiss said without thinking as she stumbled over her words. She sped up trying to conceal her blushing face.

"Ahem, your normal teacher is out today due to health issues, so I will be your substitute for today," Mr. Port explained. He passed out papers that had easy math problems on it; Weiss would blow through them in a matter of minutes. Soon after with a rare smile on her face she finished them in three minutes flat.

"Um, Weiss can you help me on question five," Ruby said in a low whisper almost ashamed as she pulled her iconic red sweater over her mouth. Weiss was about to squeal from how adorable the younger girl looked. The pale girl cleared her throat and pulled herself together.

"Ruby, didn't you skip two grades? How can you not do these problems with ease," Weiss asked actually wondering.

"I did skip two grades, but it definitely wasn't because of math," Ruby replied with the same apologetic voice. Ruby was about to give Weiss puppy dog eyes, but Weiss agreed before she even saw them. She didn't want to know what she would do if she had seen them.

"Fine, let me see the problem. Given the measure of each interior angle of a regular polygon, determine how many sides the polygon has," Weiss repeated the problem to Ruby. Weiss spent almost the whole class trying to explain all of the problems to Ruby.

Math was the last class of the day, so Weiss didn't want to stick around. She just wanted to go home and be antisocial per usual. As she was about to leave the class she felt a small tug on her sleeve. Weiss turned to see Ruby looking at the ground kicking around the dirt if there was any there.

"Uh, W-Weiss, can you come to my place and help me more, 'cause when the teacher is here next class I'm gonna be lost and you know you're smart and stuff," Ruby said in a sheepish voice. Weiss stepped towards her and almost hugged the small girl, but she stopped herself.

"Yeah, sure Ruby," Weiss said in a caring voice and gave Ruby a sincere smile. Ruby's face changed to a small tint of red. The two girls left the classroom and went their separate ways for now.

Weiss reached her fairly big house not wasting anytime she ran into her room. She threw open her closet and started to rummage through it. A few minutes later she started to think why she was trying to find something so nice to wear. She was just going to go to Ruby's house to help her study. As she started to think more and more about it, her nervousness level reached an all-time high. "_Should I change? I don't want her to think I like her or something, but what if I seem lazy if I don't change into something different. "_

She took a deep breath and just changed into a light blue skirt, which was almost white, and a white V-neck shirt with a darker blue jacket that had the sleeves buttoned up. With that she made to Ruby's house with the address that she had received from her. Weiss soon arrived and rang the doorbell, and she wasn't waiting for even a few seconds before the door flew open with a cheerful Ruby inside the door frame.

"So, what brings you around these parts?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, stop being a dunce and let's get started," Weiss retorted. The red themed girl puffed her cheeks and made a pouty face. Weiss's cheeks grew slightly pink. Ruby let the silver haired girl inside. It was a fairly small house. It was one bedroom and one bathroom, with a small kitchen and a fairly small living room with a dining table crammed in the corner.

"Hey, Ruby, where's Yang?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, she goes to work after school, so it's just you and me for a few hours."

Weiss gulped, as she didn't know what she would instinctively do with just her and Ruby. Both of them sat down at Ruby's computer in her room. They went on for about an hour and a half, until Ruby called for a break.

"Let me get us some drinks. Be right back!" Ruby told Weiss. Weiss got up and started to look around Ruby's room seeing all sorts of knick-knacks and pictures of her as a baby. It was weird, she felt at home there. Ruby soon returned and placed the drinks on the dresser. She made her way to Weiss to ask her something about math. With Ruby being clumsy she slipped and fell on top of Weiss.

Weiss was on the ground and Ruby was on top of her with one knee in between her legs and her hands next to her shoulders. They just sat there for what seemed like an eternity, just staring into each other's eyes. Soon enough Weiss snapped out of it.

"W-What are you d-doing, get off me!" Weiss sputtered, her face almost as red as Ruby's sweater. Ruby jumped up, her face also glowed a bright red.

"Yeah, right, sorry about that," she apologized. The two stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"I think that's enough for today. I'm just going to leave now," Weiss announced

"Yeah, sure see ya tomorrow," Ruby replied as she heard the front door close.

**A/N: This got a better response than I hoped for! I will do my OC on the side, unless I get a demand for it, which It probably won't, I'll write it. AmbidextrousLion does look at these, so anything out of the ordinary will probably be her. So thanks to all of the fav's and follows so far, and i hope for many more. FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW. Bye :) **

Pin the blame on me, eh?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyo. This is when the plot really kicks in. I'm taking a more traditional Romance/Drama plot. At the time I'm writing this A Snowy Rose has 20 follows and 9 favorites. So I THANK YOU so MUCH, I never thought my story would do this good. Let us wish for many more. ENJOY. :) **

**Chapter 3: The Return **

On Weiss's walk to school all she could remember was what had happened the day before. She kept thinking to herself, _why didn't she snap out of it sooner? Why didn't Ruby? Was there a reason behind it? _Weiss soon arrived at Beacon High, and she saw Ruby waiting for her at the entrance. She worried how awkward it would be between them now.

"Good morning, Weiss!" Ruby greeted with her usual cheer.

"Good morning, Ruby," Weiss said with not as much enthusiasm as her younger friend, but Weiss was glad that it wasn't awkward between them. It was like in Ruby's mind it never happened.

"What's our first class for today?" the redhead asked.

"We have Spanish first today," answered Weiss.

Ruby gave an affirmative nod and the two made their way to class.

"Hi guys!" someone said behind them. Weiss turned to see Yang walking towards them with someone unfamiliar.

"So did you two keep it PG while I was gone?" Yang asked with a devious smile as she picked up Ruby in a bear hug

"S-shut up, Yang," Ruby stuttered as her face turned crimson. After Yang let go of Ruby she quickly grabbed the unfamiliar faunus.

"Oh, I'd like you guys to meet my new friend, Blake," Yang said as she gestured to a faunus girl wearing a solid black zip-up sweater, black skinny jeans, and black vans shoes. She was struggling to break free from Yang's iron grip around her arm.

"Hi," Ruby and Weiss said in unison.

"Come on Blakey, say hi," Yang urged her uninterested friend.

"Hi," Blake said blandly. She finally broke free from Yang's grip and walked away.

"I made it my mission this year to make her open up," Yang announced with a big smile. Ruby and Weiss stared at Yang as she walked away, the two of them confused on the events that just occurred. They turned around and walked to class.

Everyone sat down waiting for class to begin. The class was surprisingly quiet. The teacher walked up to the front of the class and a faunus walked in the class and joined him up there. Weiss turned to Ruby and she swore that Ruby's grin went from ear to ear. She was giggling.

"Due to some registration issues we have a new a student. Please introduce yourself," the teacher said with a thick Madrid accent.

"Hello, I'm Velvet Scarlatina. Nice to meet you all," the Faunus introduced herself. Weiss heard a hint of a British accent. Ruby could hardly contain herself, and Weiss wanted to know why she was so excited for.

"Please take a seat, now that that is out of the way. I am Mr. Torres. I shall be your Spanish teacher for this year. I will now pass out worksheets to see on what level you are on," said Mr. Torrez. At this point Weiss and Ruby stopped paying attention. Ruby finally let out all her pent up feelings

"Oh my god Velvet when did you came back to Vale!" Ruby yelled.

"I wanted to surprise you, but as you see there were some problems," Velvet explained. Weiss felt as if she were a million miles away watching the old friends.

"Oh right, Weiss this is Velvet we were the best of friends a few years ago, but she had to leave because her parents are Faunus Rights activists," Ruby explained to Weiss. Weiss just gave a weak smile.

"And Velvet this is my best friend Weiss," Ruby said with a grin as she scooted over to hug Weiss. Weiss's feelings did a one-eighty, and it was like a flame was lit in her heart. Velvets smile faded as she heard the news. All she did was give Weiss a mean look and sit down next to Ruby. Throughout class Velvet shot looks at Weiss. Weiss couldn't make out what her deal was, some of the looks were mean, but many were examinatory.

The majority of class was the two old friends making up lost time. Any time Ruby asked for Weiss's opinion or she interjected Velvet gave a dirty stare. Class ended and Ruby and Weiss were going to make way to their next class, but Velvet pulled Weiss over for a friendly chat.

"I know what you're doing, and you aren't going to get away with it," Velvet said with a stern voice.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked.

"Don't play dumb with me," she quickly retorted. Weiss only gave a confused look. "I know you want Ruby to be yours," Velvet said.

"What do you mean by mine," Weiss asked, still confused.

*Velvet sighed* "You want Ruby to be your girlfriend, but you won't be hers, because I will make her mine," Velvet declared and she stormed away.

Weiss kept repeating what the Faunus said in her head. _You want Ruby to be your girlfriend. _Weiss silently walked over to Ruby and they walked to their next class.

"Do I like Ruby?" Weiss said to herself under her breath. She spent the rest of the day thinking and wondering how she really felt about Ruby. She kept reminiscing on all of those feelings she kept having every time Ruby hugged her, or when she complimented her. "Is it even possible for me to even like her?" she mumbled to herself.

_Wait a minute does that mean Velvet likes Ruby too? She said it herself, "I will make her mine",_ Weiss thought_._ She\ walked home and went into her room still thinking and she didn't know why. _How did that little nuisance become such a big part of my life? _She laid in her bed late at night.

"Oh my god, I like Ruby," she said as her face turned scarlet. She planted a mental picture of the younger girl in her head. Immediately after she had the mental image, thoughts a teenaged girl shouldn't have flooded her mind. Her face became crimson she indulged herself for a while. _But how do I tell her…._ She thought for a while but dozed off.

**A/N: Sorry for it being short, like I said this is where the plot kicks in. Shit is going on with my schedule so updates may be messed up sadly but I will try my best to deliver. FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW. Bye. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyo. Still can believe how well this is doing. This story now has broken 1.5k views, with 28 followers and 17 favorites. I thank all of you who have read it. Hopefully what I have planned for this story is good enough for you guys to stick around and enjoy it. :) **

**Chapter 4: The Whole Day **

It was Saturday morning and Weiss was about to sit down to eat breakfast, but she got a text from an unknown number. It read, "Just because I'm out of town for a few days doesn't mean I'm giving up —Velvet."

"How did she get my number?!" Weiss said out loud. She was about to sit down again, but she got another text. This time it was from Ruby. "Weiss, whatever you are doing drop it. It's the first weekend of the school year, so we are going to hang out the WHOLE weekend, so bring a change of clothes and stuff," it read.

Weiss read this and got wide eyed. She ran to her room and started ransacking her closet. Trying to find her best clothes, her mind was completely scattered on what to wear, and she tried on everything in her closet—some clothes she even put on twice. She quickly gained her composure and got all her things together to stay the night at Ruby's. It was nearly eight AM when Weiss finally arrived.

Weiss knocked on the door and she heard Yang's voice. Somehow she was just as cheery as ever even this early in the morning.

"Took you long enough princess, we're starving," Yang said once she opened the door.

"Stop calling me that," Weiss quickly retorted as she walked inside.

"Whoa, this princess has a bite," Weiss heard Yang say from behind her. Ruby was watching TV in the living room. She jumped up upon seeing her closest friend.

"What took so long? We were waiting for you so we could eat breakfast," Ruby asked as curious as ever.

"Sorry, I had to take care of some things," Weiss began, mumbling towards the end, and remembering how Ruby's text made her react.

"Well guys, looks like we're going to have to pick someone else up before we can start eating," Yang told the two girls.

Weiss tilted her head wondering who it might be. She sat her night bag down on the couch, then the girls left the house and made their way to the destination to where only Yang knew.

"Yang, when do you plan on telling us where we are going," Weiss asked with an assertive tone.

"Thaw out ice princess, we're here," Yang teased as they approached an apartment building. They walked up some stairs to the second floor. Yang knocked a single beat on a door. A familiar faunus opened it as she brushed her long raven-colored hair. Her cat ears lay flat on her head when she saw Yang.

"Hey Blakey, have you had breakfast yet?" Yang sang.

"No," Blake said as monotonous as possible.

"Well looks like you're joining us for breakfast then," Yang said confidently.

Blake's look was as bland as ever she just stared at the grinning Yang. "You aren't going to leave me alone, are you?" she asked.

"Nope," Yang said happily putting much emphasis on the P.

* Blake sighed* "Give me a minute," Blake said as she closed her door. Not too long after Blake came out of her house. "So, where are we going?" she asked.

Yang just stared at her.

"Yang!" Ruby said with a loud voice trying to snap Yang out of her trance.

"Oh sorry, we're just going to my place and Ruby is going to make breakfast," Yang said not completely out of her trance like state. The four girls strolled calmly back to Ruby and Yang's house, enjoying the late summer weather.

"Weiss, I'm surprised you didn't say anything about staying at my place for the weekend. I was ready to do whatever I could to get you to come over," Ruby said breaking the silence.

"O-oh, uh, um, well you are my best friend, right? So why would I say no," Weiss managed to say as she tripped over her words. Ruby smiled and gave Weiss a hug. She looked away as her cheeks turned a slight tinge of pink._ Thank god she bought it, _Weiss thought to herself with relief.

"Ruby, hurry up and make breakfast!" Yang complained as soon as they entered their house. She quickly grabbed Blake and ran to the couch.

"Come on Ruby, let's go make breakfast for that beast you call your sister," Weiss said with a caring voice as she put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby's face lit up with a grin and she grabbed Weiss by the hand and headed to the kitchen.

Weiss and Ruby finished and set the table. Weiss turned to see Yang on top of Blake on the couch scratching her cat ears as Blake struggled to push the brute off of her. Ruby called the two over for breakfast, and everyone sat down at the fairly small table that the sisters owned.

"So Blake, what's your relationship with Yang?" Ruby said always one to break the silence. Weiss caught Yang's cheeks becoming a slight red when she heard the question.

"I guess Yang is my friend, but she can be a bit handsy," Blake said as she twitched her cat ears. "I'd like to be alone if I can be, but it's not like I don't like her around," Blake explained.

"Awww, so you do love me," Yang teased. Blake turned her head to hide her blush.

"So Ruby, how did you melt the ice princess," Yang asked honestly curious. Weiss grew a bit wide eyed not wanting to be on this certain topic.

"I don't know. I guess I just grew on her," Ruby said as she turned and hugged Weiss like always. Weiss tried her hardest not to blush, not wanting to give any hints to either Yang or Blake. Not long after they finished breakfast, while Yang and Blake were cleaning up Ruby and Weiss went to the couch.

"What do you want to do Weiss?" Ruby asked. Many dirty things that Weiss wanted to do to Ruby went through her head.

"I don't know, you're the one that wanted to do this," Weiss answered getting rid of her lustful thoughts.

"How 'bout we play some games!" Yang came out of seemingly nowhere, shaking the precariously stacked board games in her hands. Weiss gave an affirmative nod as to where Ruby was beaming with excitement. "Alright, let's start with a classic," Yang said as she opened up Monopoly. The game wasn't as long as Weiss thought it would be. Yang and Ruby both didn't manage their money well and slowly fell off. It was really just a battle against Blake.

They lost track of time eating snacks, playing board games and talking. They ended up skipping lunch losing their appetite to salty snacks.

"As punishment for making me forget about lunch you all have to tell everyone who you currently _like_," Yang said, putting a lot of emphasis on like.

"WHAT?!" the other three girls said in unison, even Blake losing her usual composed self.

"How about we tally the wins and the three losers have to give it up," Blake suggested getting herself back together.

"Fine," Yang pouted as she puffed her cheeks. Weiss caught Blake's cat ears perk up and twitch at the sight. The four girls tallied the votes and by some miracle Yang managed to get the most wins. She put on a smug smile. Ruby, Weiss and Blake's jaws dropped.

"Well, looks like you guys gotta spill it," Yang said keeping up her smug expression. The three girls looked at the ground blushing while the fidget around, thinking about the one they desire.

"How 'bout we start with Blake, hmm?" Yang said, curious about Blake as ever.

"Uh, u-um, so th-this person is, um, energetic, and um, you know, nice, and that's all I'm giving you," Blake said as awkward as any person could, looking away from Yang with her face a bright red

"Oh, that's cool," Yang mumbled and looked away from Blake almost as if she was disappointed.

"Ruby, looks like you're next," Yang said, her usual energy having returned.

"M-me? U-uh, well," Ruby paused and looked at the clock. "Would you look at the time! Looks like you gotta go to work."

Yang shot a look at the clock and gave a sad look. "You guys got off the hook this time, but know that this isn't over. Let me change and we can go and try to get you that job," Yang told Blake.

"You're trying to get a job where she works? I didn't think that you particularly liked Yang," Weiss asked.

"It's not like I hate her, and I need a job. With her physique I'm sure she can persuade any middle aged boss she has," Blake replied. Yang came from the basement, which was her room.

"Come now, little kitty cat, I might even get you some catnip on the way," Yang teased.

Blake only rolled her eyes.

"Now you two play nice. Especially you," Yang said as she pointed at Weiss. Then the two left and it was only Weiss and Ruby. They sat on the floor with their backs against the base of the couch in awkward silence.

"How 'bout we watch a movie," Ruby suggested.

"Sure, why not," Weiss responded.

"Yang just bought it. I think it's some romance story."

There wasn't much talking as they watched the movie, but there were a few small comments from Ruby. _Only if I could kiss Ruby like that. Wait, what am I thinking?! But, still I wonder how those soft lips would feel against mine, _Weiss thought as she watched Ruby's lips slurp up instant noodles from the cup. Weiss stared for a few minutes, but Weiss soon looked back at the screen trying to shoo away the obscene thoughts she was having.

At the end of the movie the male lead was dying of an incurable disease. At the sight of the man's final words and the last kiss they had before he died Ruby shed tears. The man died, and he lead a fulfilled life. As he spent his final days with his true love. He closed his eyes and then the screen faded to black.

"Oh my god, that was so sad," Ruby said still crying.

"Yeah, it was pretty sa—" Before Weiss could finish her sentence Ruby grabbed her in a hug. While she silently cried into Weiss's chest. Weiss's eyes got wider and her heart started to beat faster. She hesitated, but she hugged her back and with one hand started to stroke her hair.

"It's okay, it was just a movie," Weiss told Ruby. Ruby looked up and she was only an inch or two away from Weiss's face. Her face quickly went from its normal pale white to a crimson.

"Yeah, but it was so sad, but I should stop being a baby," Ruby said backing off of Weiss, oblivious to Weiss's blushing face.

"Man, that was a long movie. We should go to bed," Ruby said through her yawn as she stretched. "You can wash up in the bathroom I need to bring out the air mattress and stuff," Ruby told Weiss.

She just have an affirmative nod. Weiss entered the bathroom changed into her night gown, let her silvery hair down, brushed her teeth and was ready to go to bed. She looked into the mirror and said. "Come on Weiss, you have to the whole weekend with Ruby. Make the most of it." Then she made her way to Ruby's room.

"The blanket is a little big for the air mattress, but it gets the job done," Ruby said as Weiss entered her room.

"I'll be right back. I just need to brush my teeth," Ruby said, already in her nightwear. Weiss was looking around the room as she sat on the edge of the air mattress. "I'm back," Ruby said in a song like voice. She turned off the light and walked to her bed, but she slipped on the edge of the blanket that was around the edging of the mattress, falling on top of Weiss. Ruby was on her hands and knees with Weiss in the middle. Weiss felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest. They stared into each other's eyes so intensely the world could have ended around them and they wouldn't have noticed.

Ruby slowly moved forward an inch without breaking eye contact. Weiss couldn't think anymore all she had were instincts. Weiss closed her eyes and closed the gap between them, and they shared a kiss as passionate as the lovers did in the movie.

To Weiss the kiss lasted an eternity. Ruby broke away for air, and with that they both snapped out of their trance like state and in dim light of the moon coming in through the window Weiss saw Ruby's entire face turn a crimson red.

"S-so, uh, um, g-good night W-Weiss," Ruby managed to say.

"Y-y-yeah, good night, R-Ruby," Weiss fumbled over her words just as much as Ruby did.

_How can I fall asleep after that let alone spend the rest of the weekend with her? What if she likes me too? What if she wants to go out? Or she might hate me for kissing her? I am the one who kissed her, but she kissed back so it's good right? _Weiss thought of scenarios and situations for what seemed like the whole night. She didn't want it to be morning. She was too scared thinking about what would happen.

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the wait if it was long. I don't have a lot of time to write nowadays. Don't worry, Snowy Rose will live. This chapter was longer than usual. Mainly because of the end scene and I also wanted to develop Bumble Bee a bit. Also a special thanks to ****LazyKatze who once was AmbidextrousLion for editing my story like always.**** FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW. Hope you enjoyed, bye. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyo. From the end of the last chapter it looks like Velvet's efforts are done for. Well not exactly, there will still be a plot. The rivalry between Weiss and Velvet will now begin. Enjoy. :) **

**Chapter 5: The Secret's Out**

It was now Monday. It had been two days since the _incident _had happened, or in Weiss's case a blessing. It wasn't as awkward compared what Weiss was expecting, but it was still slightly awkward nonetheless. Mostly for Weiss, almost every time Weiss would look at Ruby the events from the night before would pop up in her head. It seemed like Ruby just forgot about it. Weiss would catch Ruby turning a bit pink when she look at her but nothing too serious.

They had spent the rest of the weekend together like they had planned. Weiss noted that Yang was growing on Blake as she stuck around her most of Sunday. Growing on her suspiciously fast, but if Blake was like how Weiss was, Weiss would have to poke around a bit more.

"How did you persuade me to wake up earlier just to come to Blake's?" Weiss sighed.

"It's because you loooove me," Ruby replied.

_L-L-Love? Calm down Weiss, she doesn't mean it that way. Or does she? _Weiss thought to herself as confused about Ruby as ever, while also turning away to try and conceal her blushing face.

"Come on Blake, hurry up!" Yang said loudly as she continuously knocked on Blake's door. Five minutes later the three girls heard the sound of locks unlocking, and the door opening before Blake stepped out of her apartment.

"Hey kitty, how're you doing this morning," Yang cooed as she scratched the back of Blake's cat ears. Blake let out a small purr, she quickly stopped realizing what she did.

"Did you just? No way," Yang said as a grin from ear to ear went across her face also with a feeling of accomplishment started to grow inside her.

"Shut up!" Blake said in a loud voice with her face as red as a tomato. She started to speed up to try and hide her embarrassment and comments from Yang. The whole way to school Yang was bothering Blake about her purring. While Ruby and Weiss just watched to events unfold in Weiss hasn't entirely got rid of that embarrassing feeling around her younger friend.

The four girls arrived to Beacon High to see a joyous Velvet waiting at the front doors.

"Hi Ruby! Oh, hey Weiss," Velvet said as happy as ever towards Ruby, but with a bland disinterested voice towards Weiss.

"Hey Velvet, how was your trip?" Ruby asked.

"Boring, just helping my parents with their job," Velvet said with a disappointed voice.

"How was your weekend?" Velvet asked Ruby.

"It was the best ever! We spent the whole weekend together!" Ruby said ecstatically as she jump over to hug Weiss.

"We?" Velvet questioned as a disapproving look grew on her face.

"We had a great time together it wa-" Ruby didn't finish her sentence. She let go of Weiss and turned away trying to conceal her blushing face. Weiss caught a glimpse of her face and she remember what happened also. Weiss turned away also blushing.

"W-W-What happened between you two?!" Velvet asked, a grimace riddling her face and expecting the worst.

"Nothing!" both girls said in unison, their faces still a vibrant red.

"Ruby, you have to tell me what this silver haired fiend did to you." Not even waiting for what Ruby had to say, Velvet grabbed Ruby by the arm and ran off.

"Wait up! Ruby and I need to go to Port's class," Weiss said as her voice progressively became fainter. Weiss just stood there in front of the doors of the building. A feeling of sadness overcame her. She didn't know why Ruby it's not like she was never going to see her again., they had the same class, but still she felt empty without the presence of the loud awkward girl.

Weiss walked to class through the hectic hallways of the school. Slowly she made her way through to Mr. Port's World History class. Weiss sat down in her usual seat in the corner, next to a currently dozing off Ruby.

"Ruby wake up! Class hasn't even started yet and you're asleep," Weiss scolded in Ruby's ear.

"But Weiiiiiiiiss, I'm tired!" Ruby pouted as she puffed her cheeks. On the inside Weiss's heart fluttered at the sight of Ruby pouting, but she had to be unfazed and hardened on the outside so Ruby wouldn't continue to do so, and to not let out her little secret spill out as well.

"Class, today we will have a short test on what we have learned from the past week," Mr. Port announced to the class with his booming voice. Weiss heard Ruby squeal upon hearing this.

"Ruby what's wrong?" Weiss asked with concern.

"I may have not been paying attention this past week," Ruby mumbled sheepishly.

"I really wonder how you skipped two grades," Weiss said with disappointment towards Ruby.

"Once the first test touches the desk there will be no talking," Mr. Port told the class. The room soon fell silent, the only sound being pencil lead scribbling on papers.

"Psst, Weiss, what's the answer to question three?" Ruby asked in a low whisper.

"Ruby, shut up. We're taking a test. You heard Port," Weiss chided Ruby.

"B-But Weiiiiiss," Ruby pouted as she put her lower lip forward and gave Weiss sad puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, it's B. Now be quiet," Weiss said, the volume of her voice playing with the border of whispering and talking.

"Ms. Schnee, do I need to give you an F for talking during the test?" Port said sternly to Weiss.

"No, sir," Weiss said ashamed of herself. Throughout the test Ruby bothered Weiss, luckily not getting caught by Port. The bell rang, and everyone turned in their test, many confident and others, including Ruby, not so much.

"Ruby, you need to pay attention in class or you're going to fail," Weiss told Ruby in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry I got you in trouble in class. I'll make it up to you, but I gotta go," Ruby said quickly as she bolted out of the class. Once again Weiss was all alone going to her next class. She was only a few steps away from Port's class when she was grabbed by the arms and pushed against the lockers.

"How could you!" The attacker, Velvet, said loudly.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss replied.

"How could you defile my precious, innocent, little Ruby!" Velvet said still screaming.

"What in the world are you ta- "

"Don't play dumb with me! You know well enough what I'm talking about. Don't you dare even think about touching my cute little Ruby ever again! 'Cause if you do, I'll, I'll, UGH!" Velvet continued to scream at Weiss before storming away angrily. Many people were staring at a distance not wanting to get between the now enraged Velvet and Weiss.

Weiss stood there in the the way in the busy hallway thinking about what Velvet was talking about. She was confused because it happened so fast. _No, did Ruby actually tell her? Oh my god this could complicate things, but this could also make her back off Ruby a little... Or this could make her try even harder. _Weiss thought to herself being as scatterbrained as always when it came to Ruby, and her own feelings. The bell rang, which snapped her out of her thoughts. "Dammit, I'm late to math," Weiss cursed to herself.

"Ms. Schnee, do you know how late you are to my class?" Mrs. Leroy scolded Weiss.

"Yes, Mrs. Leroy," Weiss replied, her head low with shame.

"You are ten minutes late, this is unacceptable!" Mrs. Leroy said still scolding Weiss.

"This is your first and final warning, the next time you are late you will have a nice afternoon in detention," Weiss just gave an affirmative nod and sat down next to Ruby.

A few minutes into the lesson Ruby finally asked Weiss why she was late. "Weiss why were you so late?" Ruby asked in a low whisper

"Because Velvet and I had a little _chat_, so I got a little side tracked," Weiss replied with a partial lie.

"Ms. Schnee! Don't you think you're pushing your luck?" Mrs. Leroy yelled at Weiss. The rest of the class Weiss just stayed quiet, not want to get into further trouble. She couldn't decide what was worse: Ruby "trying" to stay quiet, or a loud obnoxious Ruby. The second class ended both Weiss and Ruby bolted out of there.

"When we get to lunch we need to discuss something," Weiss said with a slightly annoyed tone. A worried look was now on Ruby face, knowing what she had messed up. The whole way to the cafeteria Ruby trailed slightly behind Weiss. Weiss guessed that she wanted to delay getting yelled at even if it was for only a few seconds.

The two girls entered the cafeteria. It was as loud and as crowded as always. They sat down at the same table they usually sat at, currently vacant from their clique.

"So Weiss, what did you want to talk about, heh, heh?" Ruby asked nervously.

Weiss gave her a slight glare. "Why did you tell Velvet about the little _incident _that happened saturday night?!" she yelled at Ruby.

"I-I was panicking and nervous and embarrassed, and she had me up against the locker and was looking at me in my eyes, and she threatened to tickle me," Ruby confessed in one whole sentence without stopping for a breath. Weiss looked at Ruby out of breath and remembered how childish and awkward she was when it came to dealing with people. It was no surprise that she told Velvet, but that didn't mean that Weiss wasn't still a bit a mad.

"I don't know why you're mad, you're the one that kissed me first," Ruby mumbled to herself, looking down at the table with her face bright red. Weiss heard what Ruby had said and quickly turned away to hide her blushing face.

"Hey, what are you guys waiting for? Aren't you going to get lunch?" Yang asked the two girls as she walked over to the table with all their friends behind her. Ruby and Weiss just nodded and got in line with them. They soon all got their lunch and sat down at the table. Yang had to shoo off a few people so all of them would fit.

"So, did you guys hear?" Yang asked.

"Hear what?" Nora asked with enough energy to power the whole school.

"There is going to be a party to commemorate the end of summer and the beginning of fall, so who's down to go," Yang asked curiously.

"I'm just going to say yes, because even if I said no you would drag me there anyway," Blake said. Yang smiled at how accurate that was.

"I'm always down to party," Nora said as ecstatic as ever.

"How 'bout you, baby sis?" Yang asked.

"Uh, sure," Ruby simply replied.

"What about you Queen of England," Yang mockingly asked Weiss.

"Fine," Weiss said bluntly, not too fond her many nicknames.

"Cool, I'll just assume that Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha will be there to," Yang said. Ren gave an affirmative nod. The girls guessed that their silent friend would inform the other two. ( I reformatted my computer and I don't have MS Word yet so please excuse the spelling error for this chapter).

**A/N: Sorry if that seemed like an abrupt ending, I feel like I can't end it any other way. Expect some tension between the Weiss, Ruby and Velvet at this party, so look forward to that! FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND PLEASE REVIEW. I love reading reviews of any kind. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed. Bye :)**


	6. UPDATE

I'm writing this really quick. so I'm sorry for the inactivity, I got some serious writers block and I need to pull my shit together in other things. So sorry once again please stick around. I hope to get something out at the latest next wendsday. It will probably be a new story, I need to get it out of my head and on paper so I stop tinking about it and so the Snowy Rose ideas flow again. Oh and leave reviews I LOVE READING reviews good and bad so please do so. BYE :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heyo. Expect some interesting things so happen at this party. Not just for Ruby, Velvet and Weiss. I don't have much to say so let's just get right into it. ENJOY. :) **

**Chapter 6: The Second Kiss **

Ruby and Weiss were waiting for Yang to get ready. That was one thing Weiss wondered about Yang. She is so carefree, but she _really_ cared about how she looked.

"How come the party is starting so early it's only six o'clock?" Ruby asked not to anyone specific.

"Because Summer is almost at an end, and we need to cherish every second of it," Yang said coming up from her room in the basement.

"By having a party _inside_?" Weiss said calling Yang out on her reasoning. Ruby giggled a little bit at the fact that Weiss's statement shut Yang up.

"So when are going?" Ruby asked her big sister.

"If we go pick up Blake right now we should get there at seven, so yeah we should go now," Yang thought to herself out loud.

The three girls were on their way to Blake's place, They slowly made progress enjoying the weather of the final days of summer. Weiss stared at Ruby watching her short red and black hair gently blow in the breeze. Weiss couldn't focus on anything else besides Ruby. Ruby was saying something but Weiss couldn't hear it she just stared at her soft lips that not even a week ago were up against hers.

"Weiss! Weiss!" Ruby shouted causing Weiss to get out of her trance.

"Huh?" Weiss replied.

"Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" Ruby asked starting to panic unnecessarily.

"No, nothing," Weiss responded quickly embarrassed at what she was doing.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, They entered the apartment building and walked the steps. Yang walked up to Blake's door and knocked a tune.

"Who is it?" Blake asked slightly muffled through the door.

"This is the police," Yang said in a gruff voice.

"Oh no, I must hide my drugs," Blake said sarcastically on the other side of the door. Blake opened the door, she stood in the doorway her cat ears perked up at the sight of Yang.

"Whoa don't you look a little sexually _provoking_," Blake commented on Yang's clothing. She was wearing brown short shorts, a yellow tank top with a brown jacket that went right under her big bust.

"Do I? Well it doesn't matter I have my little kitty cat to protect me from the mean boys," Yang replied as she scratched the back of Blake's cat ears.

"Yeah I guess," Blake mumbled under her breath while she looked at her shoes, her face also a slight tinge of pink. The four friends now made their way to the party, they squeezed themselves down the tiny stairway.

"Yang do you actually know where we are going?" Blake asked.

"Yeah its not too far from your place, it's just a few blocks down from here," Yang replied. Weiss and Blake gave a sigh of relief.

"You guys do know Sun right? Sun Wukong, He's the party animal who's hosting this little shindig," Yang asked

"Yeah I do actually, he's a bit of a character but he saved me from some angry racist guys a while back. I still owe him one from that," Blake explained

"Hmm I don't know how I feel about him now. No one can take away my precious little kitty cat," Yang said as she grabbed Blake in a bear hug rubbing Blake's face against her own. The rest of the way there Yang wanted to hug Blake, Blake struggled to get Yang off herself and when she did it was just has hard to keep Yang off. Ruby and Weiss watched the two be stupid for a few minutes until the finally arrived.

They walked up to the house and music was blaring, people were on the yard being stupid as high schoolers do. The four girls walk in and see Jaune and Pyrrha just talking.

"So I see you two made it," Yang greeting the two.

"Yeah barely, Ren texted us like 30 minutes ago," Jaune replied.

"Well you two have some fun," Yang said while she nudged Jaune wither her elbow.

"Blakey come on let's go have some fun," Yang told Blake as she grabbed Blake's arm and ran off.

"So, want to get some punch," Ruby asked awkwardly.

"Um sure," Weiss being just as awkward. The two walked over to two tables with cups full of punch. Weiss found it odd that half of them were marked with a black line going around the middle. Weiss pondered why some of them were marked, Ruby grabbed a marked one and was about to take a sip.

"Ruby don't!" Weiss told her

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked calmly.

"Just trust me take one of the other ones." Weiss said. Ruby put the cup down and grabbed another one, Weiss picked up the cup Ruby had put down and smelled it, she was right about her suspicions it had a small scent of alcohol. The two girls just walked away from the punch table and just stood there, ever so often Weiss would awkwardly stare at Ruby, and Ruby would do the same.

"So, what's your relationship with Velvet?" Weiss asked finally breaking the ice.

"Velvet was my best friend from when I was in first grade, but she left the summer of me going into freshman year, she's changed a lot I don't think we can ever be that close again," Ruby said slightly sad. _Wow she had known her that long and she is still oblivious to how crazy and obsessive she is, Weiss thought to herself honestly surprised. _

"But now I have you, Weiss," Ruby said caringly while she bumped her shoulder into Weiss's.Weiss's face turned a crimson red she quickly turned away,

"You dolt," Weiss told Ruby

"What was that?" Ruby asked trying to get in front of Weiss.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom," Weiss said then quickly ran off to find a bathroom. Weiss ran through a crowd of people all dancing and socializing slowly making progress through it.

Weiss!, Weiss!," Weiss heard Ruby say not too far behind her. _I can't let her see me like this, face why can't you stop blushing, Weiss complained to herself. _Weiss quickly lost Ruby through the crowd and ran up the stairs. She found the bathroom went inside and locked the door. She stared at herself in the mirror for a few minutes.

"Come on Weiss get ahold of yourself, you can't mess this up we're at a party maybe I can make my move," Weiss told herself. She stood there in the bathroom for about 20 minutes thinking of scenarios and situation of her successes and failures. She was too scared of failure to leave any sooner.

Weiss exited the bathroom and went to go find Ruby and hopefully make her move, She searched all of the second floor and the first floor. She went back into the living room

"Hey Ren have you seen Ruby by any chance?" Weiss asked her quiet friend.

"She went down into the basement not too long ago," Ren replied. Without another word Weiss went to the basement. When she got to the bottom of the step she heard Ruby's voice.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked if it was her younger friend. She turned to her right and got closer to a room. Weiss peaked through the door frame and saw Ruby pinned to the wall, she looked closer and it was Velvet pinning Ruby. Just after she saw who it was Velvet leaned forward and kissed Ruby. Weiss's eyes widened tears starting to form around her eyes. Weiss couldn't watch and ran away crying almost hysterically.

She ran up the steps and though the giant crowd. Weiss could hear the voices of Blake and Yang but she was confused, sad and mad to comprehend what they were saying. She ran out the door and said under her breath

"How could you?"

**A/N: Wow it took me so long to write this chapter, I hope you liked it. On another note I posted a story not too long ago so please go check that out. I will be more active now (I hope). As always please. FOLLOW, FAVORITE and ****REVIEW. ****Bye :)**


End file.
